


The Most Beautiful Thing I Own

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker is 18 in this fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sub Peter Parker, Voice Kink, a little romance, and no he still hasn't learned to make a f'ing bed, because Tony will never not be blown away by Peter, primal, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: It wasn’t right for someone to want to be as possessive as Tony wanted to be. It wasn’t right for someone to want to be in control the way Tony wanted to be. The other things Tony wanted were even less right.





	The Most Beautiful Thing I Own

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Masochism
> 
> Okay, this is a slightly different take on D/s & BDSM. No whips, chains, or ropes here. Just something I've heard called Primal Rough Body Play (though without the animal aspect that some Primal Play contains.)

Tony avoided Stark Industries work like the plague. Not creating things, inventing things, perfecting things, coming up with new ideas. He happily did the things without which Stark Industries wouldn’t exist. He was the industries at Stark Industries. No, what he avoided like the plague was the _ business _of Stark Industries. He had no interest in meetings and spreadsheets and operations. He palmed as much of that stuff off onto Pepper and the managers below her as he could. Unfortunately, there were a few things he couldn’t get out of. 

No one but him could prepare a report on his future inventions, new directions he wanted to take the company in, and when the next upgrade of this or that was coming. That meant office work. Pepper was nice enough to keep it to about one week per quarter, but during that week Tony worked flat out. No day was less than twelve hours long and many were longer than that. It was bad enough when he was a single man. It just meant a week where he wasn’t in the workshop or partying. But Tony wasn’t a single man anymore. He had a beautiful young lover waiting at home. And they were still in the ‘honeymoon’ phase of their relationship. When they were home together, they spent more hours in bed than out of it.

After four days of working his ass off at all the things he hated and being away from Peter, Tony put his foot down. He told Pepper that he’d be back at work in the morning for the next two days, but he needed a break goddammit! Pepper agreed, mostly because the employees helping Tony prepare his reports were threatening to mutiny because of their boss taking his frustration out on them. So on Thursday, with the promise of full day’s work on Friday _ and _ Saturday, Tony left for home at three o’clock instead of the usual nine or ten or later.

He heard it as soon as he walked out of the elevator. That high pitched whine of desperation that Peter made when Tony was teasing him. That gasp of breath right before he would say… ah… there it is… “_ Please _ Mister Stark.” 

Tony smiled. Even alone, Peter still craved him. But those particular sounds… the desperation… Peter only made when he was close to coming. He realized that Peter coming alone was something he didn’t want to happen. Tony slipped his shoes off and quietly made his way to his bedroom. 

Peter was beautiful when he was like this. His fine pale muscular body stretched out on the black silk sheets of Tony’s bed. In tension as he strained working toward his orgasm. Mouth open, cheeks flushed red, eyes closed, cock hard and slick with precome as his fist rose and fell on it. Tony stood in the doorway watching as Peter brought himself closer. When he was nearly there, Tony stepped into the room.

He tsked. “Baby boy, now this will never do.”

Peter jumped, startled, and stopped what he was doing. “Mister Stark!”

“Um hmm.” Tony sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand over Peter’s thigh. “Do you do this often? Probably a lot this week, hmm? But before that?”

The boy sucked in his lips, a sure sign that he was trying to not say something. He paused just a little too long.

“Shall I ask FRIDAY for a report?”

“No sir. I… yeah, this week a lot. I’ve missed you.”

“Aww baby. I know it’s rough on you for me to be away so much. But that doesn’t answer my other question. Before this week?”

Peter nodded.

Tony wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and began stroking it very slowly. The surprise had caused him to go down a little, but he soon responded to Tony’s hand. “I remember you giving yourself to me. Do you remember that Peter? What you said to me?”

“That… oh… I wanted to… ah… belong to you.”

“That’s right. And I accepted your gift. You belong to me. I own many beautiful things, Peter. Of all of them, you are the most beautiful. But you belong to me no less than they do. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes Mister Stark.”

“And to whom does this belong?” Tony asked, tightening his grip on the boy’s cock.

“You Mister Stark.”

“And to whom do your orgasms belong?” He loosened his hand and resumed stroking Peter.

“You Mister Stark.”

“You’ve been taking what’s mine as your own.” Peter was fully erect again. Tony removed his hand and curved it around the boy’s upper thigh, parting his legs just a bit so his fingers caressed the tender skin there. “Only my voice, Peter. Not your hand, not mine. Can you stay hard only from my voice?”

Peter whimpered. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” Tony kept his voice low, soft, steady. “Some men, when their boys can’t keep their hands off of what isn’t theirs anymore put them in cages. I never liked that idea. Can you figure out why?”

The boy’s breath hitched a few times as he thought. He was obviously replaying the sound of Tony’s voice in his head because his cock was responding. “Because… it doesn’t mean anything if it _ can’t _ be done.”

“You are very smart, Peter. That’s it exactly. How is it giving yourself to me if I’ve prevented it from happening? I much prefer that you do as I ask because you want to please me rather than because you’re physically prevented from doing otherwise.”

“Yes Mister Stark.”

“I’m not so possessive that I won’t allow you to touch.” Tony began to move his hand, running it down Peter’s thigh, moving to caress other bits of that porcelain skin. “You can touch all you like. You can use toys, your hand, whatever you want. But you won’t come unless I’m there to watch you. You’re so beautiful when you do. And I like to look at my beautiful things. Do you understand what I’m asking of you?”

Peter’s hips began making small writhing motions, his legs tensing and untensing, his cock occasionally twitching in response to Tony’s words. “Yes sir.”

“What is it called, do you know?”

Peter nodded. “Edging.”

“Very good.” He slid closer to the boy, to where his leg, still clothed, brushed against Peter’s side. “At any point you are about to come, if you’re touching yourself while I’m home — wherever I am, whoever I’m with — you’re to come to me and finish where I can see you making yourself beautiful for me. And if I’m not home, you’re to wait until I get home. And Peter…”

“Yes Mister Stark?”

“I’d prefer if I didn’t have to ask FRIDAY if you’ve been good. That’s almost as meaningless as a cage.”

Peter whimpered. “Yes sir. I’ll be good.”

Tony slid his gaze down from Peter’s face, slowly across his body, until he was focused on the boy’s now dripping cock. It was hard to keep himself from showing how much it affected him, the sight of Peter responding to nothing but his presence and his voice. He knew he failed because the boy smiled contentedly. He was as attuned to Tony’s responses as Tony was to his. 

He leaned over and kissed Peter lightly on the lips. “Yes, baby boy.” Peter smiled wider and Tony chuckled. “It’s okay to be proud of how much you make me want you.” Tony took his hand off of the boy and shrugged out of his jacket, then began slowly unbuttoning his vest. “I’ve never been able to hide it when I want something. Once I see it, I want to take it. And I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you.”

“Mister Stark?”

“Yes Peter?” He began unbuttoning his shirt.

“You’re home, can I touch?”

“Yes. But make yourself pretty for me while you do.” 

Tony stood to finish undressing. He took his time doing so. Instead of a passionate rush to get naked and be in bed with his boy, he knew Peter was watching him. So he hung his suit on the valet, took the time to put his cufflinks in their box, his clothes in the laundry, building the anticipation. 

While he did, he kept being drawn to watching Peter lie there and make a pretty sight of himself. Peter was even more beautiful than when he’d observed the boy unawares. He was deliberately trying to please, yet when he did that, it was never artificial. He had learned in their time together what Tony liked. The way he responded. And he chased after those responses. 

With other lovers, Tony always put on an act. He kept himself hidden behind a carefree, casual, playboy mask. And his flings rarely delved any deeper. They were both just using each other. Tony, to get off, to get his ego burnished a bit; the other, to have the excitement of being able to say they’d been in bed with Tony Stark. 

But from the very start Peter wasn’t like that. He had a piercing way of getting through Tony’s armor. Even before they were lovers, Tony would catch Peter… watching wasn’t an accurate enough word… _ observing _ him. Learning him. Not even realizing he was doing it, and far before he ever should’ve, Tony was doing the same in return. When Peter was eighteen, as soon as everyone left from his birthday party, he knew exactly what to say to make Tony take him to bed. And to make Tony keep him. Peter knew things that not even his closest relationships had ever bothered to notice or wanted to satisfy. Things Tony himself scarcely had words for. But whenever he tried to express them, they were considered just another of his many character flaws. 

It wasn’t right for someone to want to be as possessive as Tony wanted to be. It wasn’t right for someone to want to be in control the way Tony wanted to be. The other things Tony wanted were even less right. So he pulled away to keep enough distance between himself and the other that the ‘not right’ desires went away. Unfortunately, it meant his relationships never lasted long because they lacked intimacy and honesty. But he was fine with that. There was never any shortage of people who wanted to get into his bed, or even who wanted to attempt to have a relationship with him. Some he went through fast, others lasted a year or two. Some even five. But when they were over, Tony felt very little for their loss beyond taking it onto himself as yet another failure to add to his many other failings.

He sat back onto the bed on the side with Peter’s unoccupied hand. Close, his leg hitched up and pressed along the boy’s side. Tony took Peter’s hand, then caressed his arm as he put the boy’s hand on his nearly hard cock. “You’re stunning, Peter. I’ll never cease to be amazed by how beautiful you are.” The boy closed his hand around Tony’s cock and began stroking it to the same slow rhythm as he was doing to his own. “Ah. Such a good boy. Especially since I know how close you were before, and how eager you must be now to speed things up. But you know that sometimes I like it slow. I want to appreciate every bit of you. And I enjoy making you wait.”

“This is good Mister Stark?”

“Very. But I’m going to need to see more of you.” Tony caressed the boy’s chest down to his abs then back up again, teasing at a nipple along the way, slipping his hand lightly around Peter’s neck, holding there until he felt that hitch in the boy’s breath, then just letting his hand enjoy touching Peter’s skin. The touch was both appreciative and possessive. Peter’s hand had made him so hard that the boy’s fingers had difficulty circling it entirely. “When you were in bed on your own, using what’s mine for your own pleasure, did you do more than just touch your cock?”

Peter blushed. “Yes sir.”

“Pull your legs back and show me.” Tony moved his hand out of the way so Peter could obey. The boy spread his legs and rolled his hips back. His hole was glistening with lube. “Only your fingers or something more?”

“My fingers this time Mister Stark.” 

Tony arched his eyebrow and smiled. “Meaning other times you’ve used the toy I made for you.” Tony had made a scan of his hard cock. With it he’d made several toys, but the one Peter had in his nightstand was a simple dildo. “That's all right baby. You can use it, as long as from now on you don’t make yourself come with it. And I’d like it if you tell me when you do. I like knowing when I fuck you and I’m not even here.”

Peter bit his lip. “I’ll be good. I’ll tell you.”

“Baby, you can’t be anything but good. I’m not upset with you about today. I hadn’t realized how possessive I felt about owning all your orgasms. But Petey, you make me want to own every bit of you. That’s how much I love you.” He leans over and kisses the back of Peter’s thigh before climbing into the bed and kneeling behind the boy. He sat on his heels and pulled Peter’s hips back so they were resting against his stomach, so Peter didn’t have to hold the position on his own.

“Stop touching yourself now baby.”

Peter moaned. “Yes Mister Stark.” Peter didn’t always call Tony that. When they were in bed though, it wasn’t unusual that he defaulted back to it. 

“So pretty, Petey.” Tony pressed his fingertip over the boy’s opening. “Always so perfect for me.” He began circling it, rubbing over his rim, pressing a little more each time. “Baby, you’re everything I never knew I wanted.” His fingers were rough and Peter was so delicate. He looked around on the bed and found the bottle of lube sticking out from under one of the pillows. He put just a drop on his finger, to make the touch smoother.

“I want to take my time with you tonight. I’ve missed you so much all week. I have to spend the next two days away too, so I want to make sure you remember this.”

Peter blinked slowly, downcasting his eyes, wetting his lips. “I could never forget.”

“So sweet baby.” Tony squeezed a small dollop of lube into his palm. Just enough to lightly coat his cock. “Now pull your legs farther back. All the way like I know you can do.”

Peter kept himself in such good shape. Part of it was the spider bite to be sure, but the boy also danced and did yoga. Things to keep him flexible. It was amazing how the boy could move. He was so graceful. When he walked, it was light, almost on the balls of his feet. And in bed, he could get into the most wonderful positions. This was one of Tony’s favorites. Peter rolled his hips up and pulled his legs back until his knees were on the mattress on either side of his head. It spread him completely open, almost pointing his hole to the ceiling. Another thing Tony loved about this position was that Peter’s cock was pointed straight down at his face. But mostly it was that when Peter was that open, Tony could get so much deeper into him.

Tony knelt up and rested his erection across the boy’s perineum, over his balls, and there was still a bit of length to reach beyond that. He handed Peter the bottle of lube. “Just on the head, baby. Just a little more. I want you to feel it, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Tony loved watching Peter make him ready to fuck him. When he rubbed the slick over him knowing what was about to happen, it made his cock twitch beneath the boy’s delicate hand.

When the head of his cock was glistening, Tony knelt back and held himself downward, rubbing the tip against Peter’s hole. The boy whined as Tony just barely pressed in. “You’re going to have to keep those legs back, Petey,” he said when the boy squirmed his hips in response and started to lose the position. “I want you to be able to watch me take what’s mine.” 

Peter hooked his arms over his calves to hold himself open as wide as he could go. Like that, he could look down between his legs and see Tony’s cock pushing slowly into him. Tony kept it agonizingly slow. It was difficult to resist the urge to just plunge into the boy and feel him clench hot around him. Instead he looked down and watched along with Peter as his cock spread the boy open. Once Peter’s rim closed around the ridge of the head, Tony went even slower.

Peter sucked in his lips and whimpered behind them. Using so little lube after there had been nothing but the boy’s slender fingers inside him, Tony knew that Peter was sharply feeling the stretch of it. “Baby, don’t try to hide those beautiful sounds from me. Those belong to me too. I want to hear them.”

Peter let his mouth fall open. He panted but then his breath would catch and there’d be another high pitched whimper. Tony could tell from the tone of it that his slow entry kept just to the right side of pain. Not hurting exactly, but it wasn’t easy for Peter to take. 

“Breathe baby. Don’t hold your breath like that.”

“Oh Mister Stark.”

“Mmm Petey. You look so good opening around me. Taking me like this, making you feel the slow stretch of your hole letting me in.” Tony kept pressing in inch by slow inch. “I’ve shaped your body to fit me. Only me. I’m so glad you didn’t let anyone take what’s mine before you gave yourself to me. I know it’s wrong, but I won’t ever let anyone else have you. The thought of someone else here, where I am, oh baby, it makes me think awful things.” It was a real struggle not to thrust in all at once. But the sight of Peter being forced open was mesmerizing.

“’S not wrong Mister Stark.” Peter’s words came on gasping breaths, punctuated by moans. “I like that you won’t let anyone else touch me.” He looked away, hesitant to speak. “I like knowing what you would do to anyone who tried.”

Tony groaned loudly, closing his eyes. His boy was perfect. It took every bit of self control in that moment not to take Peter right then. “Oh god Peter,” he moaned openly. When he opened his eyes, they were fiery dark. “There wouldn’t be anything left of them.” His control was breaking. He still tried to stay slow, but he couldn’t help going a bit faster, a bit harder. “You.” He pushed in another inch. “Belong.” A bit more. “To me.”

Peter cried out in pleasure as Tony seated himself, grinding his hips against the boy, leaning over him. Tony kissed the cry from his lips. He grabbed Peter’s ankles, holding them down. Peter ran his hands up Tony’s arms, feeling the strain of his muscles, pulling down on them. 

Tony smirked. “Baby, you may know what I like to hear, but you aren’t going to get me to go faster. No matter how much you want me to.” Peter whimpered. “Don’t worry Petey, I’ll take care of you — when I’m ready to.” The boy’s whine of complaint was delicious.

He pulled his hips back, sliding slowly out of Peter until he was nearly all the way out. Then he let himself fall back in, forcing himself deep fast, with almost no finesse. Then followed by an achingly slow drag back out repeated by another quick thrust in. The contrast had Peter gasping every time Tony plunged into him and moaning every time he pulled back so slowly. Tony knew it was maddening and driving the boy crazy. After a while of that, Tony kissed Peter and then smirked. He reversed it. In slow and out fast. He knew that what he was doing was just a little too close to painful. Dancing on the edge. Peter’s complaint was beautiful.

“Mister Stark! Please. Please. Just fuck me.”

“Hmm… I thought that was what I was doing.”

“Oh please sir! I don’t care if it’s slow or fast. Whatever you want.”

“You’re such a sweet thing baby boy. You should see yourself right now. You’re so beautiful. All covered in sweat, flushed so pink, frustration all over your face. Don’t doubt it, I know _ exactly _what I’m doing to you, Petey. I know exactly how much it hurts and how much it feels good. How easily I could cross over to either one, whichever I wanted to do to you.” Tony paused, doing a slow drag back out again and holding himself there with just the head of his cock inside Peter. “And I know, babydoll, that you’d let me do either, wouldn’t you?”

Peter closed his eyes and whimpered. He liked it when Tony hurt him. It was still new to him and his limits were still being discovered. Tony was careful, but he liked to push, because there was something to seeing Peter willingly take it for him that drove Tony wild.

“I told you I’d take care of you baby.” He kissed Peter deeply as he entered him in the same slow way at which he withdrew. “I’m just going to take you apart a little first.” He set the pace of his thrusts, both in and out, to a slow but regular way. “That better Petey?”

“Mmm. Yes Mister Stark. Ohhh. More.”

Tony chuckled low. “Yes, I think so baby. You’re so hot around me. So tight.” He pushed himself up, dragging his hands from Peter’s wrists along his legs until they were resting on his ass. “Let yourself down just a little sweetheart.” Peter relaxed his back and his legs until he was still in a curl but not as tight. Tony hissed with pleasure at how perfect the angle was. His thrusts became more regular and just a little bit faster. “God Peter, do you have any idea how much it takes to stay in control when you’re like this? So beautiful, so open, so mine.”

Peter glowed underneath the praise. “Please Mister Stark?”

Tony ran his fingers over the inside of Peter’s thighs. Roughly over tender skin. Scraping with his nails the next time he did it. “Please what baby. Tell me what it is you think I want. I know you’re so proud of how well you’ve observed me. What do I want?”

“Just a little.” Peter’s breath caught and he moaned as Tony thrust into him. “You don’t want too much.” He squirmed his hips, tightening around the man as he pulled back. “But just a little…”

“‘Just a little’ what, baby boy? I don’t know. What do I want to do just a little?”

“You wanna hurt me just a little tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because I was bad?” Peter asked, uncertain.

“No, Petey. I told you you weren’t bad.” He pressed harder as he dragged his nails again. “And I don’t get off on punishing you.”

“Oh…” Peter breathed out low and soft as he saw the red welts forming on his thighs. He blushed bright pink at how his cock responded.

“You already knew I would like it. But what did we find out together?” His nails clawed up the inside of Peter’s thighs again.

Peter’s blush darkened. “Mister Stark,” he whined, complainingly.

Tony pushed in until he was buried deep inside. He took Peter’s ankle in his hand and raised the boy’s leg straight up. Bringing his mouth to the welts from his nails. He scraped his teeth over them. He looked to Peter, waiting for his answer and bit, quick and sharp.

Peter cried out, then panted through the shock of it. “That I like it.” He cast his eyes down, not able to meet Tony’s gaze.

“Do you know how perfect you are for me?” Tony kissed the bite he made. He brought both of Peter’s legs to rest on his shoulders. “How long I’ve waited for you? Not someone _ like _ you baby. For you.”

Peter’s moan turned into a high pitched whine when Tony thrust into him at the new angle. Tony leaned forward, bending Peter back again, not far, just far enough that the man could kiss and nip at his neck. He moved down from Peter’s neck to his nipple. He licked it and blew over it, watching it perk up. Then he took the nub between his teeth, bit down just a little too hard and pulled. He felt Peter’s cock twitch beneath his stomach. But when the boy reached his hand up and tangled it in his hair, Tony groaned.

“Harder Mister Stark.”

Tony chuckled and released the boy’s nipple. “Still trying to get me to go faster, Petey?”He fucked into Peter just a little bit faster. “God kid, you keep whining like that when you’re frustrated and I might keep you that way just to hear that noise.”

“Mister Stark!” Peter drew the name long over a high pitched whine.

“Mmm. Like that one right there.” Tony ground his hips in a circle once he was deep inside again. “Tell me what you like.”

“I like it when _ you _use you.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath. “Expain, Petey baby. I need to make sure. Because…”

“When it’s you that hurts me. Not a _ thing_. Not that what we did last week wasn’t good.” Peter blushed. “_Really _ good. But before that started? When it was just you?”

“Jesus fuck baby. You’re gonna kill me.” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled the boy with him as he knelt back on his heels. He dropped both hands to the globes of Peter’s ass, gripped them hard, knowing there’d be a set of five bruises on each, and pulled them apart roughly, shoving himself deep inside again, pulling the boy down hard to make it even deeper. That _ definitely _wasn’t a whine of frustration. 

Tony fought the hiss in his voice. “Head on my shoulder, baby. Face against my neck.” Peter moved. When Tony felt the boy’s hot breath across his neck, he groaned, “You said you wanted it faster. But if you think this is over when I come in this ass, you’re wrong.”

He pulled Peter closer, changing the angle until he was lifting the boy straight up, he slid him almost all the way off his cock and then, keeping him spread wide open, slammed him down again. He fucked himself with Peter’s body, listening to the boy’s whimpers grow higher, sharper, crossing over that line from pleasure to pain. But he never told Tony to stop, never said a single color. Tony leaned his head down and bit the boy’s shoulder. Peter’s hand shot up, tangling hard into Tony’s hair, pushing him into the bite, as the man continued to use Peter’s body to fuck himself with.

Tony released the bite and Peter untangled his fingers from the man’s hair. “Keep your hand there!” He never much cared for it when someone pulled his hair instead of the other way around, but turned out it was different when it was Peter and when it was like this.

Peter whimpered and twisted his fingers into Tony’s hair, tugging gently as he moaned against the man’s neck.

“Told you I wanted you to feel it,” Tony warned.

“Yes Mister Stark,” Peter said, brokenly, panting against Tony’s neck.

Tony raised the boy’s ass up just enough to pull completely off his cock. He held him there, spreading his empty hole wide. Held him until he heard that whimper of frustration. He lowered Peter until he felt the head of his cock find it's way, then he grabbed the boy’s ass as hard as he could and pulled him down, burying himself in one thrust.

Peter’s head left Tony’s shoulder and he arched back, loudly crying out.

Tony wrapped one arm tightly around Peter’s waist. With his other hand, he pressed Peter’s head back into position. Holding the boy still against his chest, he began to thrust up sharply, moving shallow yet deep. Peter’s hands both buried themselves in Tony’s hair and tugged.

“Fuck baby,” Tony hissed against the boy’s shoulder. Peter was panting hard and fast against him. When Tony reached his hand between them, the boy’s cock was dripping and wet. He wrapped his hand around it, making his fist just a bit too tight. He slid his thumb over the head, wetting it with precome, circling it around, letting it go lower until it was dragging around the ridge. He knew it had to be just a little painful. “Too much?” he whispered over the bite on the boy’s shoulder. Peter whined in discomfort but shook his head against Tony’s neck. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful.”

“‘M yours,” Peter whimpered.

“Nobody else’s.” Tony lightened what he was doing to Peter’s cock and settled into just holding his hand there, jerking him off with the movements of Tony’s thrusts up into him.

“’M close, Mister Stark,” he panted against Tony’s neck.

Tony wasn’t too far behind the boy, but he focused on his control. “That’s right, Petey. I’m here. C’mon. Come for me baby. Wanna feel you all hot and bruised around my cock. Wanna feel that hole I fucked tighten around me. Marked you all up. Marked you as mine. Most beautiful thing that belongs to me.” He felt the boy clench around him, felt his hand covered in wetness. He let go of the boy’s oversensitive cock and tightened both arms around Peter. He thrust fast and hard up into the boy’s bruised ass. “Fuck baby. So fuckin’ perfect.” Tony shuddered around Peter.

When the last quakes passed him, he slipped out of the boy, lowering Peter gently back onto the bed. He rolled them onto their sides and nestled Peter close against him, holding him there, wrapping his leg over the boy’s until they were tangled in each other. Tony kissed him lightly on top of his sweat soaked curls as he listened to Peter’s hard ragged breaths, felt the boy shaking against him. He ran his hand down Peter’s back, gentling him, until his shaking stopped and his breaths were simply hard but not ragged.

“Look at me, Petey,” he said quietly. He waited patiently until the boy raised his face. “That’s my baby. So good for me.” He kissed Peter’s lips lightly. “Still mine?”

Peter smiled softly. “Always yours, Tony.”

Tony kissed Peter’s upturned nose. “Baby, you made a mess of us.”

Peter smiled smugly. “Yeah, but I got you to go faster.”

He playfully nipped the tip of Peter’s nose. “You’re gonna feel that in the morning.”

“Uh huh,” Peter rested his head back on Tony’s chest.

“Yeah, but I told you I wouldn’t be done with you after, didn’t I?”

Peter let out a little whimper.

He softly threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Shoulda thought about that before you made me go faster, huh?” Tony chuckled. “Ugh. If I’m feeling sticky, you gotta be worse. Shower.”

Tony climbed off the bed and held his hand out to Peter. Gingerly, the boy moved to the edge of the bed, wincing as he sat on it. When he stood, he wobbled. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.” Tony scooped Peter up in his arms and carried the boy into the already running, already hot shower. He sat him down on the bench, smiled and shook his head. “God you’re beautiful when I’ve wrecked you.” 

He adjusted the shower sprays until they were running over Peter, then Tony crouched down in front of him with a washcloth and the body wash. “Just sit there baby.” He cleaned the boy, softly smoothing over his sensitive skin. He washed and rinsed Peter’s hair. Then knelt down in front of him and gently, then more firmly, massaged the boy’s legs. When he felt them unknot, he helped Peter stand and balance himself on the shower bar, then he washed his back. He lightly kissed Peter’s skin as he washed. Tony took that time to examine Peter, to make sure his shoulder bite hadn’t broken skin. To find all the bruises. To softly clean between the boy’s cheeks and to aim the handheld shower lightly across his still stretched hole, washing some of his come out of him. 

Even though Peter was clean, Tony still ran his hands lightly over him, kissed him softly. Told him how beautiful he was. Finally Peter smiled up at him, more like himself, and sat down on the bench again, pulling his legs loosely up and close to himself. Tony made quick work of his own shower. 

“I know how I got come in your hair, but how the fuck did you get it in mine?” Tony laughed as he washed his hair. 

Peter shrugged. “We get messy.”

Tony waved a hand in front of the sensor and cut the shower off. Peter knew this was his time to be spoiled and that Tony always spoiled him. So he didn’t move until Tony brought a huge fluffy warmed towel and dried him off as much as he could without making him move. Tony helped Peter stand and dried his back, again taking the time to look at the marks without water running over them. He hadn’t exactly broken the skin with his bite, but there were deep indentations that weren’t just springing back. Peter’s thighs however hadn’t fared so well from his nails. There were more than just welts but long scratches.

“Sit, Petey.” He folded the towel so Peter wouldn’t get wet again.

Peter looked down at his legs. “Ouch?” he said uncertainly. The scratches looked painful but they only felt a little stinging.

Tony came back with a small jar of cream. “Shh. It’ll be okay.” He rubbed it into the scratches and then over the shoulder bite just for good measure. 

“Doesn’t hurt.”

Tony chuckled. “I know you heal, but it's gonna still hurt tomorrow.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, but nobody’s gonna think that someone doesn’t own me.”

He lifted Peter’s face in both hands and kissed him. “I love you, Petey.”

“Enough to change the sheets?”

“Do you really want me to?” Tony laughed.

“Hopeless. You go get us something to drink and _ I’ll _ change the sheets.”

“Much better idea.”

Tony came back with four bottles of chilled water just as Peter was tucking in the last corner of a clean bottom sheet.

“Though I don’t know why I changed it, since you said you weren’t done with me,” Peter said smiling.

He passed a water bottle to Peter. “Slowly baby. Don’t give yourself a cramp like you did last time.”

Peter climbed into the bed and sat cross legged. “Yeah. That was no fun.” He drank the water slowly.

Tony dragged the back of his knuckles across Peter’s leg, looking down at the scratches he left. “I know I said I wasn’t done with you, but I think that ass of yours has had enough.” Peter pouted. “Baby, you don’t feel it bad now, but trust me.”

“I don’t. How would you know?”

“Personally? I wouldn’t. But from experience.”

“Oh,” Peter said sadly.

“Shh Petey. Not like that was. Baby, there isn’t anyone who ever gave themselves to me like you do. Only you. But having someone get fucked out? Yeah. Tomorrow you’re gonna be cursing my name.” Tony smiled.

“Then take me out to dinner.”

Tony laughed. “Only if you wear short shorts and a low cut shirt.”

“You think I wouldn’t?”

“You wanna get me arrested?” Tony kept rubbing the back of his hand across the top of Peter’s leg as the boy finished his water. He was looking down at the scratches. Bright pink with a dark red center line, puffy and standing up from Peter’s soft creamy thighs. “Beautiful,” he whispered, not even realizing he said it out loud. There was a small smile on his face.

Peter put the empty bottle on the floor next to the bed. He curled up on his side next to Tony’s leg, stretching his own out along the bed so Tony could keep looking at it. Rolling a little more onto his stomach, to show off his ass as well as his leg. He kissed Tony’s thigh.

“Fuck Petey.” He spoke quietly, reverently. Tony rested his hand, fingers curved, each one pressing lightly over the bruise on Peter’s ass cheek. His breath caught. It shouldn't be so beautiful. Shouldn’t turn him on so much to see how he’d hurt Peter. How Peter asked him to do it. How stunning it was to look down and see the boy carrying so many of his marks. 

Peter sighed contentedly and sank against Tony’s leg. He brought his arm up, draped across the man’s lap, and rested his hand on his hip.

Tony’s gaze wandered up Peter’s unmarked back. He wished he’d thought to claw him there as well. But when he saw the dark crescent of his bite on the back of Peter’s shoulder muscle, knowing there was a matching one on the front, it made him smile. He reached down and ran his fingertips over Peter’s back.

He felt Peter’s laugh rumble through his chest onto those fingertips. “You sure you’re finished with me?” Peter rolled closer across Tony’s thigh until he kissed the inside of it. His curly hair brushed across the top of the man’s cock.

“You’re gonna regret it.”

“Don’t care.”

Tony scooted until his back was resting against the headboard. Peter followed and put himself back into the same position they’d been on the edge of the bed. Tony eased Peter away from the inside of his thigh… and his cock. Peter looked up at him.

“You liked it like that?” Tony asked. “Nothing but me?”

Peter nodded. “I like feeling how strong you are.”

Tony laughed. “You’re stronger than me, spidey boy.”

He rested his head back on the top of Tony’s leg and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” He paused. “Yes it does. Out there I’m stronger than you. In here, I’m not. Not at all.” Peter looked up at Tony. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, actually.” He brushed Peter’s hair back from his face and tangled his hand through it.

“Glad it makes sense to one of us,” Peter said. “Don’t understand it, just feel it.”

“It’s okay baby. I understand it. Don’t worry about it.”

He put his head down again and smiled. “I like it being just you. Like you making me feel it. Like having your marks on me.” Peter smiled again. “Like knowing I drive you crazy.”

“Baby, you have no idea.”

He shifted again, bringing his lips to kiss the inside of Tony’s thigh. Peter dragged his kisses wetly, open mouthed, up. He turned his head, knowing exactly where his hair was brushing. He was rewarded with a heavy breath. He rolled across Tony’s leg to lie on his stomach between them.

“Baby…” Tony said warningly.

Peter shrugged and took Tony’s soft cock into his mouth, just holding it there.

Tony tangled his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Nice little cockwarmer. Uh unh. Stop that,” he said when he felt Peter’s tongue moving. “We go when I say we do.” He knew Peter was nearly insatiable. So he knew there was no way the boy was going to let him get away without fucking him again. He also knew that Peter’s ass still needed some recovery time. And, maybe, as a little payback for making him go faster than he’d intended, Tony might just check the notifications on his phone.

His fingers were still threading through Peter’s hair. Tony couldn’t have said how he felt it, but he felt the boy’s frustration at being thwarted. A little movement maybe. If it was, it was so slight. But Peter wasn’t the only one who’d been _ observing_. And fuck if it didn’t feel amazing knowing how much the boy wanted it and that he didn’t take it. He just held Tony’s cock in his mouth, waiting. 

He answered a couple of emails. The concentration that took was way out of proportion to the task. The kid’s mouth felt warm and soft and smooth. But as long as he held still like that, Tony felt his cock thicken, growing heavier on Peter’s still tongue, and nothing more. He kept his thumb scrolling on the screen, though he had no idea what he was looking at. He just didn’t want Peter to lose recognition of Tony’s being distracted from him. Tony watched the clock on his phone. Five minutes. Ten. He knew that Peter’s jaw had to be feeling it. Another five minutes before he set his phone down and leaned his head back against the headboard. He sighed heavily. “Mmm. Petey. You’re so good.” Peter moved his tongue a few times. “Did I say to do that?” 

The little movement had an effect though. He felt Peter have to open his mouth wider to accommodate the girth of his half hard cock. Tony reached down and with one finger traced the stretch of the boy’s lips. “No more Petey. I just want to feel you all warm and wet around my cock.” He kept his hand running through Peter’s hair. A constant touch to ground him so he’d be able to take the discomfort. 

Tony reached lower and cupped his balls. Peter moved his mouth back because Tony was getting harder. Tony’s fingers stopped lightly threading through Peter’s hair and gripped a handful of it on the top of the boy’s head. He held him in place. He felt himself hit the back of Peter’s mouth. He fondled his balls, feeling himself stiffen. “You started this.” Tony was holding his hair tightly. Peter started to gag. In response, he swallowed. Tony sucked in a breath. “That’s it baby.” He held Peter’s head with a hand on each side of his head, making sure he couldn’t pull back. “You can do it. Swallow Petey. I’m not even hard yet and you’re choking on my cock.”

Peter’s throat was tightening and loosening around Tony, pulling him deeper with each swallow. The effort was making him drool, making tears come to his eyes. 

“You’re so pretty. I love it when you make yourself hurt to please me.” He pulled Peter’s face closer until his face was pressed into his coarse thick hair, every breath breathing in Tony’s scent. The extra depth made Peter gag around Tony’s cock. The boy made the most filthy sounds. “Fuck that feels good.” 

Tony ran his hand along Peter’s cheek down to his mouth. “Gonna make you feel it here too. Stretch you wide around my cock, hurt that pretty face. Make your jaw ache. Swallow Petey. Hard. It’ll help you take something as thick as me. You’re gonna take me all the way down. Swallow and suck. Gotta teach you how I like it. Make that throat of yours as much of a place for me to put my cock as your ass is.”

Tony loved how his voice made Peter respond. The boy’s hips were squirming. He was dry humping the sheets. His bruised ass clenched and loosened with it. He was choking and gagging but he refused to put his hand on Tony’s thigh and tap three times. He kept both hands framing the base of Tony’s cock.

“Mmm baby boy. I see what you want. Gonna wrap you up in me and show you how much I love you. Until you know what a precious thing you are. But not until I’m all the way hard and down your throat.”

Peter moaned around Tony’s cock. He tried moving his tongue, pressing it up against the underside, sliding it from side to side after each time he swallowed. Tony could tell it was difficult for him to keep swallowing. He’d gag and then have to try harder because Tony wasn’t letting him move his head. 

Peter’s face was beautiful, shining wet covered in tears and drool, his lips stretched as wide as they could go around the base of his cock. Tony was fully hard now and deep down the boy’s throat. He reached a hand down and cupped it around the boy’s neck. He squeezed lightly, feeling himself inside, sliding his hand up and down, massaging himself while he was in Peter’s throat.

Finally, with his other hand fisted in the curls on top of Peter’s head, he pulled the boy’s head back just enough to let him catch a good breath. “Good boy baby. Got me all the way down. Not done yet. Gonna fuck your face a little first.” He took Peter’s head in both hands and pulled him down again. He felt Peter’s throat resist but the boy had so much thick drool that Tony slipped right down where he wanted to be. He pulled Peter back again until he was just pressing against the back of the boy’s mouth, then started fucking with long deep thrusts that went from the boy’s mouth down into his throat. Peter choked but Tony pushed past the resistance over and over until the boy wasn’t choking anymore, just accepting the intrusion of Tony’s cock.

“Fuck Petey,” Tony gasped. “You’re so good at taking me.” He never let Peter control the movement, he took the boy’s head and did with it what he wanted. “My good little cocksucker. So willing, so beautiful for me. That’s it, get me wet Petey. That ass is still all loose. I may have washed you a little, but you’ve still got my come deep inside, slicking you up. You’re making me so wet I’ll just slide right into that fucked out hole of yours.” 

The boy moaned and squirmed his hips. Tony chuckled. “Like that idea baby? Gonna fill you up, wrap my arms around you, kiss that messy mouth of yours. God I like fucking your throat. You’re gonna be hoarse. Everybody who hears you is gonna know that you’ve been sucking cock.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. “You want me to come in your mouth or your ass?”

Peter lifted his ass up. “You’re just my little slut aren’t you?” Peter moaned. He swallowed again as Tony slipped his cock out of his mouth. He rubbed his cock over Peter’s face, smearing the thick drool over the head of it. “Get that ass up, baby. Show me how much you want this.” He dragged the head of his cock over Peter’s swollen lips.

Tony crawled down from the head of the bed to kneel between Peter’s legs. The boy put himself into a tight arch, pulling his knees up and spreading them.

“Oh baby, you’re still fucked open,” Tony ran his finger around Peter’s rim. He slid it into the slight gape of Peter’s hole, pushing it rough and dry inside the boy, making him whine in complaint. He crooked his finger and when he pulled it out, he smeared some of his come over Peter’s opening. “Don’t worry sweetheart. My cock’s nice and slick from fucking your face.”

He took his cock in his hand and pressed forward until he was seated inside of Peter. The boy let out a breathy moan. Tony bent over Peter’s back and wrapped his arms around the boy’s chest before he rolled them onto their sides. He gently arranged Peter until he was comfortable, soothing his hand down the boy’s body. Then he wrapped his arms around the boy’s chest again and rolled slightly forward so he was surrounding Peter with his body.

Tony kissed that one unruly curl that was behind Peter’s ear. “I love you so much, Peter,” he whispered and began to gently but steadily fuck into the boy. “You give all of you even though you know I’ll take it and use you.” He nibbled at the boy’s earlobe. Peter made a mewling sound. “Oh baby. Do you know how much more it’s turning me on knowing that you’re going to hurt tomorrow?” He snapped his hips a little sharper, grinding them against the finger bruises on the boy’s ass. “I’m gonna be at work thinking about that all day. This bruised little hole of yours all sore from me fucking you.”

Peter reached back and grabbed Tony’s hip. “Please, Tony.”

“You know I can’t resist you for long, Petey. I want to feel you like this, all soft in my arms. You’re so strong and you make yourself soft for me. You give me all of that so I can make you mine.” Tony nibbled along the curve of the back of Peter’s neck, biting a little harder, sucking dark bruises like a necklace from one side to the other. “Does that little hole hurt with nothing but your spit on my cock? I’m not even really fucking you yet, Petey.” Tony kept the arm under Peter like a tight band around his chest. His other hand reached down to cup the firm roundness of Peter’s ass cheek. From this angle he’d put another set of five bruises in a different place. He grabbed hard and pulled Peter open, thrusting all the way in now that he could get deeper. “You might be all bruised inside, but you’re pulling me in. My little cockslut. God baby, I wanted to be gentle with you, but you’re driving me crazy.”

Peter moaned with a smile on his lips. “Maybe I like you a little crazy, Tony.” He pushed back into Tony’s thrust. Tony gripped Peter’s ass harder, fingers deeply dimpling, pulling him open more. Peter winced and whimpered. “I missed you so much. Missed giving myself to you.”

Tony rolled forward more until he was lying on Peter’s back, his weight pressing the boy into the bed. He loved the difference in their bodies. The spider bite might have changed Peter but he was still so much smaller than Tony. Shorter, thinner, his muscles leaner, his shoulders narrower. Tony completely covered the boy. He bit down on the side of Peter’s neck, then pulled a pinch of skin up into his mouth, setting his teeth to it, biting and sucking until he knew there would be a dark bruise surrounded by two crescents that wouldn’t fade until sometime tomorrow. “Mine, Petey.” He growled against the mark.

He slid down along Peter’s back until he was kneeling behind him. He grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him into a tight arch. With his knees he pushed the boy’s legs further apart. “Go on. You were so eager to touch yourself before. Now I want you to. You can even make yourself come. But I’m not going to stop until I’m ready to. Til you’re so bruised I wouldn’t be able to fuck you even if I was going to be here the next two days. I’m gonna reshape this hole to fit me.” He started to rock slowly into Peter’s body. “It’s so pretty to see you stretched out around my thick cock. Watch that tight hole be busted wide open on me.”

Peter’s moans and whimpers told him that his words were having the desired effect. Peter loved being talked dirty to. Loved hearing Tony’s voice go dark, low, and possessive, letting out all those _ wrong _ desires. Peter hesitated so Tony reached up and took the boy’s hand, putting it on his hard cock dangling beneath him. Peter began stroking his cock. 

“That’s it baby. You just keep doing that. Keep your hand around that little cock of yours no matter what I do.” Tony started fucking harder, faster, slamming his hips against Peter’s ass. He looked around on the bed and found where the bottle of lube wound up. He drizzled some over his shaft when he pulled almost out. Entering with only spit was fine, but fucking for as long and hard as he planned on doing, they needed more lubrication.

Tony made his strokes long, nearly pulling out before slamming in deep. His grip shifted to the outside of Peter’s ass cheeks and he pulled them open. “God baby, you look beautiful taking my cock,” he moaned as he watched the boy part around him with each thrust.

“C’mon Petey, you were so eager to touch and make yourself come when I wasn’t here…” Tony angled his next thrust downward so he hit Peter’s prostate and dragged across it. He did that some more until Peter’s whines pitched high and broke. 

“Tony!” Peter cried out. “Oh please, Tony.” The direct stimulation was almost too painful as was the grip Tony had on his ass.

“I know it hurts, Petey. Make yourself come through the pain. You can do it for me, beautiful. Want you to give that to me.”

“Yes Tony!” Peter screamed loudly. His body stiffened and shook as he came. 

Tony leaned back, easing his cock almost out and then entering at a shallower angle. He watched the boy pulse and tighten around him. The sight and the sensation was so powerful he groaned. “Peter. Fuck Peter.” He was thankful that it always took him longer to come the second time around because he would’ve lost it right then. Instead he started fucking Peter with hard snaps of his hips.

“Baby, did I say you can take your hand off your dick?” he asked when he saw Peter’s hand move up to rest on the bed. “I know you’re all oversensitive. So you can do it gentle, but keep doing it. I’m not ready to let you go down.”

Peter whined, loud and plaintive. 

Tony leaned forward and pressed his hand around the back of Peter’s neck, pushing him into the mattress. “Do what I said,” he growled.

“Yes Tony.” Peter’s hand went back on his cock and stroked his shaft, whimpering whenever he got too close to the head.

A young boy with a refractory period of nearly zero with his senses dialed up to eleven? He hardly got soft before he was getting hard again. Doing so when he was so sensitive caused him to whimper. He cried softly.

“That’s it baby. You’re such a good boy for me. You can go slow, just keep that hand where it is.” 

“Ohhhh.” Peter’s moan shuddered on his breath. “Love you Tony.”

Tony took his hand from the back of Peter’s neck and knelt back up between the boy’s legs. “I know Petey,” he said, sliding his hand along the boy’s back. “Gonna fuck you baby,” he said quietly. He started out slow, listening for Peter’s responses. It took a long while for the tears to stop, for the shaky breaths to turn to panting, for the whines to turn to moans. Tony rocked gently in and out of the boy, touching him firmly but gently, until they did.

“Mmm, look at you,” Tony smiled. “Your pretty face getting all pink, that mouth all wet, those lips parted. That’s a beautiful picture, Petey. God sometimes it just takes my breath away to look at you. And when I see you getting all hot again? Baby,” he breathed out appreciatively. The rocking of his hips turned into faster thrusts. “Everything about you, Peter. All the time. No matter what you are. I want it all to be mine.”

Peter bit his lip; the blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. “Tony.” His breath hitched. “Hurts,” he said sighing contentedly.

“This hole?”

“Mmm. Hurts good.”

Tony chuckled. “Little slut. Don’t you ever get tired of this cock?”

Peter laughed softly. “When you get tired of this ass.”

Tony snapped his hips sharply driving into Peter. “Gonna get bratty on me baby?”

“No Tony.” Peter moaned as Tony fucked faster. “Oh fuck,” he cried out, the air forced out of him as harder joined faster.

He bent over Peter’s back, clutching at the boy’s shoulders, pulling himself deeper, letting his thrusts grow wilder. His words broke on his panting. “Fuck, Petey.” Tony’s voice was low and deep. “Gonna fill you. Watch my come drip out of your gaping bruised hole.” Suddenly, he felt the boy tighten again and heard him cry out. He punctuated his words with hard, fast thrusts. “Fuckin’. Little. Cockhungry. Slut. You. — Oh fuck Petey! — You came again.” Tony was hovering right on the edge until Peter pushed back against him, clenched, and ground his hips in a tight circle. He let go of Peter’s shoulders and raked his nails down the boy’s back, leaving four red welts on either side of his spine. Arching back and groaning, holding on to Peter’s hips, he came inside the boy.

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s stomach and pulled him along with him as he sat back down on his heels. He wrapped his other arm around the boy’s chest and held him close, kissing him softly on his bitten neck. When he felt himself going soft, he eased Peter down onto the bed again, ass in the air, watching his come run down the boy’s thigh. “Petey, I own some of the most amazing art in the world and nothing else I own is as amazing as you are right now.” He leaned over and put a quick kiss on the boy’s ass cheek. He stretched himself on the bed near Peter’s side and pulled the boy down close to him.

He kissed Peter softly. “I love you Peter.” Tony ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “You okay?”

Peter pulled himself closer and curled up against Tony. He nodded slowly. 

“Use your words, baby.”

“’M okay. Just…” Peter sighed. “Little overwhelmed. But good.”

Tony sat up and kept Peter close against him. He opened one of the bottles of water and helped Peter drink, taking a sip or two for himself. They went through a second bottle.

“Gonna give you another shower, okay?” Peter hummed his assent. “Then we can talk about dinner.”

“Don’t wanna go out.”

“Chinese sound good? Then maybe just being lazy in bed until we fall asleep?”

“Perfect.” Peter kissed the spot on Tony’s chest that was underneath his lips. He smiled. “You clawed my back.”

“Had to baby. Couldn’t stand looking at all that pretty white skin. Needed my mark.”

“I knew you were going to when you put me on my stomach.” His chuckle was barely a breath.

“Yeah. I know you knew.” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head. “And I know that you’d have been disappointed if I didn’t.”

“We’re a mess,” Peter said, not referring to their sticky bodies.

“Yeah, but we’re the right kind of mess for each other. Let’s get you cleaned up. You need those scratches taken care of.” Tony chuckled as he carried Peter to the shower again. “You are gonna hate me tomorrow.” He cleaned the boy and washed his hair again, running his hands over the boy’s body, gentling him. “I’m going to tell Pepper that I need an hour off for lunch so I can come home and make sure you’re okay. Put some more cream on those marks. But then tomorrow and Saturday are going to be late ones.”

“I hate this week,” Peter said pouting as he let Tony dry him off.

“Four times a year, unfortunately.” He knelt down and rubbed more cream into Peter’s thighs. “Can’t get out of it. I tried. Turn around and let me get your back.” Tony kissed the nape of the boy’s neck before he examined the new scratches. One on each side had been deep enough to break skin, but it wasn’t bleeding. He kissed Peter’s neck again. “They’re pretty.”

“Let me see,” Peter said and looked over his shoulder at the mirror. There were scratches and finger bruises purpling all over his ass and hips. His shoulder and neck ached where Tony bit. He smiled at his reflection. “Yeah,” he said, agreeing with Tony’s assessment. He leaned up to give Tony a light kiss on the lips as the man went back to taking care of him.

Tony kissed Peter on the forehead. “You make the bed…”

“As always,” Peter grumbled.

“I’ll order dinner, brat.”

“It’s a fitted sheet, Tony. You pull the corners over the corners…”

“Not listening.”

“Well I want…”

“Kid, you order the same damn thing every time. I think I’ve got it.”

“Well put some underwear on before you terrify the delivery guy.”

“Aww, like it wouldn’t give him something to talk about for months, getting to see Iron Man’s dick.”

Peter tossed a pair of boxers in Tony’s direction.

“You’re no fun,” Tony said, putting them on.

“You weren’t saying that a half hour ago.”

“Go make the damn bed.” Tony paused. “Petey?”

“Huh?”

“Put on a t-shirt and some sleep pants. I don’t want those marks to get irritated.”

Peter smiled softly. “Okay Tony.”

After dinner in the living room, they were back in the bedroom. The TV was humming in the background because, as they’d argued about before, typical millennial can’t relax without the damn TV on, even if no one’s watching it. And no one was. They were lying close, face to face in bed, Tony running his fingers through Peter’s hair while Peter’s hand lazily traced invisible patterns over Tony’s chest, moving close to, then away, then close again to the arc reactor.

“You okay, Peter?”

“Yeah.”

“I like hurting you baby, but I don’t want to hurt you. If that makes any sense. You let me get…” Tony sighed. “You make me lose my fuckin’ mind kid.”

Peter hummed against Tony’s chest, smiling.

“You like that, huh? Driving me crazy.”

“Uh huh.”

He kissed the top of Peter’s head, then raised his face to look at him. “I worry because in the moment, I sometimes don’t think you have any stopping sense. I know I don’t. And one of us should.”

“I do.”

“It’s just…”

Peter put his finger on Tony’s lips. “Everything you did today? Tony, it was…” He sighed and leaned up to kiss the man. “It was perfect. I meant it when I gave myself to you.”

“I know you did, but…”

“Tony, is this anything you didn’t want?”

“Baby, I want. When I get around you, I’m nothing but _ want_.”

“Then take. I mean unless you think you’re gonna hurt me more than being dragged through a tunnel by a train did.” 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah. But sweetheart, there are more ways to hurt you than just that.”

“Do you love me?”

“God Peter.” Tony shook his head. “I had no frame of reference for that word before you.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?”

“Sometimes I forget that I’m an open book around you,” Tony said, looking down at Peter with wonder. 

“It’s not your fault that nobody ever bothered to do more than read the blurb and then never crack open the cover. As long as you love me, you’re not going to hurt me, ’k?”

Tony ran his thumb along Peter’s cheekbone, down his jaw, over the boy’s lips. Peter kissed it. “You’re… Baby, I’m gonna wear out the word ‘beautiful’ around you. The way you looked letting me take you apart… god that’s gonna be in my head until the day I die.”

“Yeah, well I’m not letting you do _ that _ again.”

“I dunno. You keep looking like you do when you give yourself to me you just might be my cause of death.” Tony leaned down and brought Peter into a long, slow kiss. “Peter, you’re my cause of life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually listen to music while I write. It's too much of a distraction for me. But the credit for this goes to 80s and 90s goth/industrial. Some Peter Murphy (if you ever need inspiration for voice kink istg), Joy Division, Legendary Pink Dots and Tear Garden, a small smattering of KMFDM, and LOTS of Skinny Puppy. (Yes, I still listen to that stuff.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
